Le test de pureté
by Shae Vizla
Summary: AU. Fred et George Weasley soumettent toute l'école – y compris le staff – à un test de pureté et publient les résultats. De grosses surprises en perspectives !


**Titre :** Le test de pureté

**Auteur :** Shae Vizla

**Rating : **M

**Genre :** Romance / Humour

**Pairings :** Percy Weasley/Olivier Dubois, surprises

**Avertissements :** Pré-slash, un peu de slash à la fin et langage.

**Disclaimer:** Je n'ai aucun droit sur Harry Potter, JK Rowlings si. Je ne fais qu'utiliser ses créactions dans un but non lucratif.

**Résumé :** AU. Fred et George Weasley soumettent toute l'école – y compris le staff – à un test de pureté et publient les résultats. De grosses surprises en perspectives !

L'essentiel de l'action de cette fic se déroule durant le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Prétendons que Sirius a été innocenté l'année précédente, Pettigrew arrêté et que l'année se déroule sans émois particuliers. Les Weasley ne sont pas allés en Egypte ou du moins pas durant tout l'été. Percy n'est pas sorti avec Pénélope Deauclaire.

* * *

Le test de pureté

Fred et George Weasley étaient considérés (à raison) par tout Poudlard comme les actuels détenteurs du titre très convoité de semeurs de troubles en chef de l'école de magie. Mais les jumeaux n'avaient pas l'intention de s'endormir sur leurs lauriers et leur plus grand rêve était de commettre un acte d'éclat qui marquerait encore les esprits bien après leur départ de Poudlard. Et ainsi égaler ou même surpasser leurs pères spirituels, les Maraudeurs.

Durant l'été, ils passèrent trois semaines chez leur ami Lee Jordan et rencontrèrent la cousine moldue de celui-ci, Carmen, qui avait seize ans et qui venait régulièrement chez les Jordan. Un jour, celle-ci oublia un magazine féminin moldu que Fred et George lurent par curiosité et avec une certaine fascination. Ils en apprirent un peu plus sur ce qui intéressait les filles et Fred espéra que certains conseils du magazine l'aideraient avec Angelina Johnson mais ils avaient surtout été fascinés par le fait que le magazine proposait de participer à quelque chose appelé un test de pureté. Lors de la visite suivante de la jeune fille, les jumeaux la prirent en aparté et lui posèrent une multitude de questions sur ce test. Carmen rit et leur expliqua que ce genre de test était devenu particulièrement populaire dans les lycées moldus. La plupart des élèves s'y prêtaient et c'était aussi mal vu d'avoir une trop mauvaise note qu'une trop bonne. Chez une fille, une note trop basse indiquait qu'on était prête à tout et facile alors qu'une trop bonne note laissait entendre qu'on était coincée et ringarde, ou trop moche pour attirer les garçons.

Les jumeaux échangèrent alors un regard et décidèrent de créer leur propre test de pureté, avec l'aide de Carmen et Lee. Leur meilleur ami les surpris en suggérant des lieux très osés pour des rencontres furtives, comme le terrain de Quidditch. Les jumeaux, grands passionnés de Quidditch, furent choqués d'apprendre que des couples utilisaient le terrain pour se retrouver et qu'il existait un « Parcours », c'est-à-dire une liste de lieux très risqués dans l'école où faire l'amour et qui rapportaient un certain nombre de « points » comme la bibliothèque dans la journée ou le bureau de Rogue. A l'heure actuelle, leur frère Bill était celui qui s'était approché le plus près de compléter le Parcours car personne n'avait encore osé relever le dernier défi qui consistait à le faire sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Apparemment, Fred et George ne connaissaient pas Poudlard aussi bien qu'ils le pensaient et avaient négligé un aspect de la « vie sociale » de leur école étant donné qu'ils avaient toujours été trop occupés par leurs tours pour sortir sérieusement avec une fille.

Mais ce fut Carmen qui leur infligea le coup de grâce et montra qu'elle aurait eu sa place à Serpentard en suggérant qu'ils soumettent toute l'école au test et rendent public les résultats, puis qu'ils offrent à la vente le contenu des tests de chacun, arguant que les élèves seraient prêts à payer pour connaître les réponses de leurs condisciples. Les trois garçons la regardèrent alors avec un mélange de fascination morbide que les gens éprouvent lorsqu'ils sont témoins d'un grave accident et d'admiration. Cette idée enthousiasma d'autant plus les jumeaux qu'ils avaient commencé à réfléchir à leur avenir et caressaient le rêve d'ouvrir leur propre magasin de farces et attrapes. L'argent qu'ils récolteraient avec le test de pureté pourrait leur permettre de constituer un bon fond de départ…

Lors des deux semaines suivantes, les trois jeunes sorciers affinèrent leur plan avec l'aide de Carmen qui ne leur demanda que 5% de leurs gains pour sa « contribution artistique » et écrivirent à Bill pour lui demander des conseils sur les pistes à suivre pour trouver les sorts qu'ils avaient besoin, Bill ayant le double avantage d'être brillant et peu susceptible de les dénoncer. Leur frère fut amusé par leur idée et leur suggéra quelques titres de livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ainsi que les sections où ils étaient susceptibles de trouver leur bonheur. De nombreuses personnes, étudiants et professeurs confondus, furent sidérés quand les jumeaux Weasley et Lee Jordan passèrent de nombreuses heures au cours des premières semaines de cours à _travailler_ à la bibliothèque.

Leurs recherches portèrent leurs fruits et leur permirent de développer leur propre sortilège, qui, les trois garçons se l'avouaient sans fausse modestie, confinait au génie. En effet, il suffisait que quelqu'un touche une feuille de parchemin enchantée par le biais de ce sortilège pour que soient automatiquement retranscrites leurs réponses aux questions du test sur une autre feuille de parchemin. Le plus épatant était qu'ils pouvaient utiliser la même feuille de parchemin-leurre pour plusieurs personnes et qu'elle ne marchait qu'une seule fois pour chaque individu. Les jumeaux utilisèrent plusieurs de ces feuilles de parchemins spéciales pour leurs devoirs ou remplacèrent des feuilles de parchemin dans les réserves de Percy et d'Hermione afin d'obtenir les tests des professeurs qu'ils n'avaient pas. Ils utilisèrent plusieurs stratagèmes au cours de l'année pour pousser étudiants et professeurs à toucher le parchemin, sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Seul Dumbledore sembla se douter que quelque chose, mais il se contenta de leur sourire et de leur rendre le parchemin qu'ils avaient prétendus faire tomber devant lui, les yeux pétillants.

Il fallut pas moins de six semaines aux jumeaux pour réunir les tests de toute la population (vivante) de Poudlard. C'était la première fois de leur vie qu'ils se focalisaient aussi longtemps sur quelque chose mais ils sentaient que ça en valait la peine. Non seulement ils établiraient leur réputation, mais ils pourraient financer leur rêve de commercialiser leurs propres produits. Les jumeaux et Lee avaient décidé de publier les résultats de toute l'école dans le Grand Hall, puis de vendre 3 mornilles chaque copie des tests à ceux qui le leur demanderaient.

* * *

Ainsi, un lundi alors que tout le monde déjeunait, une nuée d'hiboux de l'école apparurent par les fenêtres et distribuèrent une lettre à chacune des personnes présentes. Harry Potter regarda avec surprise sa lettre, n'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir du courrier et regarda Ron qui haussa les épaules et commença à décacheter sa lettre. Curieux, Harry ouvrit la sienne qui contenait deux pages et lut la première :

Test de pureté de Poudlard

Découvrez si vous êtes plutôt sage ou plutôt dévergondé

Plus une personne est pure, plus son score est élevé

Plus une personne est expérimentée, plus son score est bas

Le score est sur 100

Harry Potter a obtenu 95 points

Harry rougit, à la fois gêné qu'on l'ait soumis à un tel test à son insu et embarrassé parce que la lettre suggérait qu'il était très "pur" et guère surpris. Après tout, il n'avait que treize ans et ne s'intéressait pas encore aux relations amoureuses et au sexe. Il n'y avait que deux ans qu'il avait pu avoir des amis et il comptait profiter pleinement de ces moments avant de se lancer dans quelque chose d'autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Ron qui était empourpré et découvrit avec une certaine satisfaction que son meilleur ami avait obtenu un 99. Il entendit un petit gémissement sur sa gauche et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione qui semblait très pâle et tremblait. Il ne pu résister et se pencha pour voir sa note et fut surpris de découvrir qu'elle avait eu 82. Il aurait pourtant juré que tout ce que la jeune sorcière connaissait des garçons et des relations amoureuses provenaient d'un livre…

Il se souvint alors qu'il y avait une seconde page et posa la première page, face contre la table en gardant sa main dessus par précaution et lu l'autre page. Celle-ci indiquait que l'on pouvait se procurer les résultats de n'importe quel test pour la somme de trois mornilles avec les cinq pour 14 mornilles et les dix pour 27. Harry secoua la tête, amusé, et se dit que Fred et George, car ça ne pouvait être qu'eux, allaient se faire une fortune avec cette idée. Il vit alors qu'il y avait une phrase à la fin du parchemin indiquant que les résultats de toute l'école étaient affichés dans le Grand Hall avec un sort très résistant et jura.

Harry n'était pas manifestement le seul à avoir lu cette dernière annonce car plusieurs personnes, y compris Rogue et sa directrice de Maison se précipitèrent dans le Grand Hall. Les jumeaux et Lee Jordan se tenaient à une distance respectable des portes l'air très fiers d'eux-mêmes et avaient manifestement fait un excellent travail : ils avaient affichés les résultats par maison, année et ordre alphabétique des noms de famille. Une cinquième colonne de feuilles montrait les résultats du staff de Poudlard.

Les professeurs tentèrent de bannir les listes, sans succès et furent bientôt submergés par une foule d'élèves désireux de voir les résultats de leurs condisciples. Et mieux encore de leurs professeurs ! Sans surprise, ces derniers étaient parmi ceux qui avaient eu les plus mauvais scores, quoique Hagrid affichait un 75 et Trelawney un 82. Plusieurs élèves notèrent qu'étrangement Rogue et Lupin avaient eu exactement le même score, 36. Fred, George et Lee savaient quant à eux que ce n'était pas une coïncidence : le test avait révélé que les deux professeurs étaient ensemble depuis leur Sixième Année, se séparant et se rabibochant régulièrement. Ce qui les avait le plus surpris était que le doux Lupin était apparemment le partenaire dominant dans leur relation…

Les jumeaux virent alors Percy essayer de calmer la foule.

- Percy m'a l'air bien excité…

- Il n'a pourtant pas à s'inquiéter…

- Car il n'a pas dû avoir trop de mal…

- A avoir la note maximale…

- A notre test.

Ron et les jumeaux se mettent à rire. Ginny qui revenait du tableau d'affichage de Gryffondor, eut un sourire mystérieux et dit :

- Vous n'avez pas regardé ses résultats ?

- Voyons chère petite sœur, c'est de Percy dont on parle, commença Fred.

- Comme s'il avait fait autre chose que…, continua George.

- Qu'assommer les filles…

- En récitant ses devoirs de Préfet…

- Et de Préfet-en-Chef, achevèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

- Excellent ! intervint Ron. On parle de Parfait Préfet Percy, petite sœur. Il est trop imbu de lui-même pour avoir de la place pour quelqu'un d'autre dans une relation sentimentale.

Les trois garçons se mirent à rire, imités par Lee et malgré eux par Hermione et Harry. Le sourire de Ginny devint carnassier.

- Eh bien, on dirait que vous ne le connaissez pas si bien que ça. Percy a eu 27.

- Quoi !

Les jumeaux et Ron se précipitèrent comme un seul homme vers les résultats des Gryffondor et constatèrent qu'en effet Parfait Préfet Percy avait eu un 27.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, le petit groupe était assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et les trois Weasley étaient toujours sous le choc de la révélation que leur frère aîné avait, en fait, une vie sexuelle, au grand amusement d'Harry, Hermione, Lee, Ginny et d'Angelina qui les avaient rejoints. Les trois garçons se marmonnaient à eux-mêmes à voix basse, se passaient les mains dans les cheveux et autres tics nerveux, puis au bout de dix minutes, Ron finit par lâcher :

-Blimey, comment est-ce que c'est possible ?

- Ça bat tous les jours la vie sexuelle débridée de McGo dans sa jeunesse…, ajouta Fred.

Les autres firent la grimace.

- Ou le fait que Lupin pilonne Rogue…, acheva George.

- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent les filles. Ron et Harry se regardèrent d'un air perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce terme.

- Vous voulez dire que… que le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur Lupin, commença Hermione.

- Baisent comme des lapins depuis leur Sixième Année, compléta Lee. Le test l'a démontré.

- Ne sois pas si cru devant les petits, Jordan, tu vas les traumatiser, le réprimanda Angelina.

- Je me sens traumatisé, dit Ron qui était très pâle. Rogue et Lupin…

- Le plus drôle, c'est que leur premier baiser à tous les deux…

- A été la même fille…

- Oui, une certaine Lily Evans.

- Fred, tu es indélicat : c'était la mère d'Harry ! intervint Hermione.

- Quoi ! Ma mère aurait embrassé Rogue ! T'es sûre que ce n'était pas une autre Lily, Mione ?

- C'est dans les livres Harry, son nom de jeune fille était Evans.

- Je vais être malade.

- Pardon Harry, on ne savait pas, dirent les jumeaux, contrits.

- Oh, ne sois pas dramatique, Harry, visiblement ce n'était pas sérieux puisqu'elle a épousé ton père et que Rogue est avec Lupin…

- Je ne peux pas les imaginer ensemble, oh mes yeux ! dit Ron. Je veux dire, ils sont à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Rogue est un prof sinistre et terrifiant qui adore tourmenter les Gryffondors et un ancien Serpentard et Lupin est le plus cool prof qu'on est jamais eu à Poudlard, et il est super sympa et d'après Maman, c'était un Gryffondor ! Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor, c'est contre nature.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Harry enregistra les informations qu'il venait d'entendre. Apprendre que sa mère avait embrassé Rogue quand ils étaient ados était perturbant, mais il se demandait si cela ne remettait pas certaines choses en perspective. Est-ce que Rogue avait été amoureux de sa mère et détestait son père parce qu'il lui avait soufflé la fille qu'il aimait ? En tout cas, il ne se serait jamais douté de rien concernant Rogue et Lupin, car Rogue semblait détester l'autre professeur. Harry se demanda si son professeur le détestait vraiment autant qu'il l'avait toujours pensé vu comment l'homme se comportait avec son propre compagnon… Mais ce qui surprenait le plus Harry était d'apprendre que l'homosexualité était aussi bien perçue dans le Monde Sorcier. Celui-ci était si … médiéval dans certains aspects qu'il aurait cru que c'était aussi le cas à ce niveau-là. Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le ton abasourdi de Fred :

- Euh Ron, je te signale que c'est aussi le cas de nos grands-parents Weasley…

- Quoi ! Impossible !

_Quoi ! _pensa Harry.

- Tu as vécu dans une bulle toute ton enfance ? dit Ginny. La mère de Papa était une Black avant son mariage et ils ont tous été à Serpentard à part Sirius Black.

- Mais grand-mère est gentille !

- Oh, Ron a découvert que le Père Noël n'existe pas, dit George.

- Et que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas d'affreux jojos.

- Merlin a été à Serpentard, bon sang ! dit Lee.

- Tout à l'heure, il va nous dire qu'il croit vraiment que seuls les Serpentards tournent mal…

- Alors que Pettigrew était un Gryffondor.

- Croûtard ! Pas possible !

- A présent que j'y réfléchis Fred, c'est peut-être nous qui lui avons appris ses sornettes…

- Mais Ronnikins sait pourtant qu'il ne doit pas nous croire sur parole, il ne peut pas être aussi naïf.

- Visiblement si…

- Je me demande si on pourrait encore lui faire avaler n'importe quoi.

- Il faudra essayer Forge.

A cet instant, Percy entra par le portrait avec les cinq autres préfets de Gryffondor et ils étaient tous visiblement fatigués, ayant probablement dû calmer les choses après la dernière blague des jumeaux. Ces derniers et leurs compagnons le regardèrent, s'attendant à des réprimandes et à un discours moralisateur, mais Olivier Dubois rejoignit Percy, lui posa la main sur l'épaule et le guida vers les dortoirs des garçons. Etonnamment, Percy se laissa faire et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, sans doute trop fatigué pour résister. Sa réaction laissa les autres perplexes.

- Pauvre Percy, dit Hermione. Il avait l'air épuisé.

- Je suis surpris qu'il ne nous ait pas enguirlandés…, commença Fred.

- Ou tenter de récupérer son test, acheva George.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, et se précipitèrent dans leur dortoir pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec des parchemins. Ils leur lancèrent un sort et les distribuèrent. Quand il eut son exemplaire en main, Harry constata qu'il s'agissait du test de pureté de Percy.

- Oh par les culottes de Merlin, il a fait la 12 ! s'exclama Lee

- Quoi ? C'est pas possible, même nous on oserait jamais ! protestèrent les jumeaux.

Les autres s'empressèrent de lire la question en question et plusieurs personnes rougirent.

_Question 12 : Avez-vous déjà eu des rapports sexuels alors que vos parents étaient à côté ? _Oui.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru que Percy avait ça en lui, murmura Fred qui semblait… admiratif aux oreilles d'Harry.

- Je me demande quand…

- Et ce qu'on faisait nous à ce moment-là.

- Vous croyez que c'était pendant qu'on était tous au Terrier, demanda un Ron terrifié d'une voix anormalement aiguë.

- Les gars, intervint Lee soudain très excité, à la 17, _Quel est l'endroit le plus insolite où vous avez fait l'amour_, il est écrit sur le bureau de Dumbledore !

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Hermione, profondément choqué.

Ron était verdâtre, Ginny ricana et Harry se demanda distraitement si les portraits des anciens directeurs dormaient ou pas à ce moment-là. Les quatre Quatrième Année eux semblaient être très fébriles pour une raison inconnue.

- Vous croyez... ?

- Il n'aurait tout de même pas… ?

- Ce serait le premier à l'avoir fait ?

- Quels sont les questions sur le Parcours déjà, Lee ?

- Euh… La 17, la 24, la 28, la 33, la 45, la 52 et la 67.

- Oui ! cria George. La 24 : _Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels sur le terrain de Quiddich ?_ Oui

- Oh Merlin, c'est un sacrilège ! s'exclama Ron. Un blasphème !

- En fait, on a découvert en rédigeant le test que c'était assez courant à Poudlard, dit Fred.

Angelina se mit à rire.

- Il y a mieux, 23 _Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels avec un joueur de Quiddich ?_ Oui

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

- Ça ne dit pas qui, zut !

- Je pense qu'on peut déjà éliminer les jumeaux et moi, non ? dit Angelina, taquine.

- Angelina ! s'exclamèrent Fred et George en cœur, visiblement choqués par le sous-entendu de leur amie. Angelina, Ginny, Lee, Harry et Hermione se mirent à rire tandis que Ron arborait une expression perplexe, n'ayant visiblement pas compris la plaisanterie de la jeune fille noire.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit Katie ou Alicia, elles me l'auraient dit, dit plus sérieusement Angelina, et passa sous silence le fait qu'elle soupçonnait à présent un autre membre de leur équipe. _Si j'ai raison, c'est leur affaire de décider d'en parler avec les autres ou pas_, pensa t-elle.

- Rien ne dit que la personne en question est à Gryffondor…, dit Harry.

- Ou encore à Poudlard, ajouta sagement Hermione.

- Il a marqué une autre étape du Parcours : 28, _Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels dans la salle commune de votre maison ? _Oui

Ron se leva brusquement et regarda autour de lui, complètement paniqué.

- Ron, je ne pense pas que Percy l'ait fait sur cette chaise, dit Hermione agacée, et je suis sûre qu'il a utilisé un sort de nettoyage sinon, tu peux te rassoir.

Les autres rirent et Ron se rassit, maté par le ton de sa voix mais Harry sentit qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce parcours dont vous n'arrêtez pas de parler depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda Harry.

- Pendant que l'on cherchait des questions pour notre test, Lee nous a appris…

- Qu'il existait un Parcours avec un P majuscule qui est constitué d'endroits très risqués…

- Où certains élèves couchent ensembles…

- Malgré le risque de se faire surprendre…

- Pour se donner des frissons…

- Le Parcours existe apparemment depuis très longtemps, dit Angelina. Ma tante m'a dit une fois qu'il existait déjà quand elle était à Poudlard.

- Pour finir le Parcours, il faut l'avoir fait dans tous les endroits les plus risqués…

- Mais personne n'y est jamais arrivé, ajouta Lee.

- Celui qui s'en est approché le plus est Bill, mais il n'a pas passé la dernière étape.

Ron marmonna quelque chose en entendant le nom de son frère aîné et Harry pensa que ce n'était guère étonnant que son ami ait eu un 99 s'il était aussi prude. Il avait lui-même les joues roses mais il trouvait cette conversation fascinante et très instructive. Il avait appris des choses sur des sujets qu'il n'aurait jamais osé aborder ou même songé à aborder à vrai dire. Les autres continuèrent, ignorant Ron.

- Qui est le bureau de Dumbledore…

- Je crois que Percy est le premier à avoir osé.

- Oh.

Harry songea que pour la première fois depuis qu'ils les connaissaient les jumeaux semblaient être fiers que Percy soit leur frère.

- Voyons, 33 _Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels dans la salle de bains des Préfets ?_ Oui

- Et une étape de plus, yeh !

Ginny se mit à rire et quand les autres se tournèrent vers elle, elle lu :

- _Question 42 : Avez-vous déjà été surpris en pleine action par quelqu'un et si oui par qui ?_ 4 fois par Nick Quasi Sans Tête, 2 fois par McGonagall, 1 fois par Hagrid, 1 fois par Rusard, 1 fois par ma sœur Ginny. Je savais bien qu'il n'inspectait pas la salle de métamorphose la semaine dernière ! Je n'ai vu personne d'autre, mais je me souviens qu'il était derrière le bureau de McGonagall et qu'il m'avait semblait entendre du bruit venant de celui-ci…

- La Salle de Métamorphose est une étape, non ? demanda Angelina.

- Oui, question 45, dit Lee. La suivante est la bibliothèque, de jour, la réponse est… positive !

Hermione laissa échapper un glapissement, visiblement choquée que quelqu'un ait désacralisé ce qui, pour elle, devait être son saint des saints de l'école. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris la note de Percy, Ron affichait un air goguenard, apparemment content qu'Hermione soit celle qui était choquée à présent.

- La dernière du Parcours est la 67, continua Lee en cherchant avec un doigt. Voyons…_ Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels sur le bureau de Rogue ?_ Il a mis oui !

- On a un champion ! Notre frère a fini le Parcours ! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en faisant une petite danse de la joie.

- Peut-être deux si Percy a fait ça a fait la même personne, ce qui ferait _deux_ gagnants, fit remarquer Hermione, les joues roses.

- Dix points pour la fille qui a embrassée notre petite sœur, dit Fred.

Harry et Ron se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers Hermione qui était à présent écarlate.

- C'était juste pour voir ce que ça fait et s'entraîner ! se défendit leur amie. Parvati et Lavande le font aussi !

- Beurk, il y a des choses que j'aurai préféré ne jamais savoir. Je me demande si Pomfrey accepterait de me lancer un sort d'Oubli.

- Ne sois pas mélodramatique Ron, intervint Ginny. Tu es juste jaloux par ce que tu sais maintenant que tu ne seras pas le premier Weasley à embrasser Hermione sur la bouche.

- Maispasdutout ! Maisjeveuxpaslembrasser…, balbutia Ron en rougissant comme une tomate.

- Ben voyons, dirent Fred, George, Ginny, Lee, Angelina et Harry en chœur.

Harry ne l'aurait pas cru possible mais ses deux amis se mirent à rougir encore plus violemment et il toussa pour masquer le ricanement qui lui échappa. Fred se leva alors brusquement, en souriant largement.

- Tu sais quoi, George ? Je pense que l'on devrait avertir notre estimé frère aîné de la bonne nouvelle !

George se leva à son tour avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as raison, Fred. Parfait Préfet Percy a toujours cherché à atteindre l'excellence, nous devons l'avertir qu'il y est également parvenu grâce à sa dépravation.

- En avant ! s'exclamèrent Fred et George devant leurs cadets et leurs amis qui étaient amusés par leur comportement, mais qui préférèrent sagement rester dans la salle commune et éviter la colère de Percy Weasley.

Les jumeaux se précipitèrent dans le dortoir que Percy partageait avec Olivier Dubois, car ils étaient les deux seuls garçons de leur année à Gryffondor et ouvrirent la porte violemment pour surprendre leur frère. Mais au final, ce furent eux qui furent surpris car leur capitaine était en train de faire une fellation à leur frère tout en imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient aux deux doigts qui étaient dans une certaine partie de l'anatomie de Percy. Celui-ci, qui était apparemment très vocal, ne remarqua même pas la présence des jumeaux. Contrairement à Olivier qui retira sa bouche du membre de Percy, en faisant un pop sonore, et se tourna vers les jumeaux, sans retirer ses doigts, et leur lança un regard assassin qui leur promettait le pire.

Les jumeaux tournèrent les talons et quittèrent la chambre comme des zombies, avant de refermer doucement la porte derrière eux et de rejoindre leur propre dortoir. Une fois dans leurs chambres, ils se regardèrent, la même expression abasourdie sur le visage, avant de se mettre à rire si fort qu'ils se roulèrent sur le sol. Ils n'avaient vraiment rien vu venir, mais Olivier était un chic type et ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se dire qu'il traiterait bien leur frère pas si coincé que ça.

* * *

J'ai mis beaucoup plus de temps que je ne l'aurai cru possible à écrire cette histoire (plusieurs mois en fait) qui m'a été inspirée par un épisode de _Veronica Mars_.

Merci de me laisser vos impressions !


End file.
